You are my light
by BhndThyCrmsnEys
Summary: It's Mikan's Birthday today but no one seems to remember... see and find out what will happen:)) please read!


Gakuen Alice FANFICTION: You are my light

One shot:)) Second fanfic, Enjoy!

* * *

It's a normal day for the Gakuen Alice students... But not for Mikan, Because today is her birthday but no one seems to remember.

'Hotaru!" The brunette said while approaching Hotaru

When Mikan was about to hug Hotaru..

"Baka baka baka baka!" she was hit by the famous Baka Gun.

Mikan was just staring at Hotaru, sweetly smiling. She was waiting for her to greet her 'Happy Birthday' but she didn't so after a minute of waiting,  
she gave up because Hotaru was not paying attention to her but she was fixing her new invention. She gave a frown and returned to her chair and she sat down. She bowed her head and waited for Narumi sensei to arrive and she was hoping that he remembered her bithday.

A MINUTE HAS PASSED...

Mikn sighedas she was still waiting for her teacher arrive. The whole class heard a knock from the door, she was hoping that it ws Narumi but when it opened a boy with crimson eyes and his bestfriend entered the room. Mikan smiled and approached them.

"Good Morning Natsume!" she said with a sweet smile on her face.

Natsume just replied with a simple "hn" and went to his designated place. Mikan frowned because even Natsume forgot her Birthday. So she decided to also greet Luca.

"Good morning, Luca-pyon!" Mikan said and she was hoping tht he remembered.

"Good morning, Mikan chan" Thats all he said then he just went to his chair.

After another minute, Narumi was still missing in action, Mikan was again sitting at her chair almost crying and she was muttering "Nobody remembered my birthday" again and again but then again nobody was paying attention to her, everybody was just chatting to each other, well except for Natsume, Hotaru, and Luca of of course Hotaru was still fixing her invention, Natsume as usual he was reading his manga, and Luca was just sitting there quietly. They heard another knock from the door... when it opened it was Misaki sensei.

"Class, sorry for waiting for Naru to come here but he won't be doing so, you may now go back to your rooms an rest" Misaki said.

When Misaki closed the door the whole class began to chat with each other again... Mikan was still in her chair still muttering but she didn't know that her classmates alreay left and she's the only one left there in the classroom...

Mikan woke up from her slumber and she was shocked because she was the only person left on the classroom, Mikan looked at her watch " Oh no! I've been here for a minute?!". She quickly went out of the classroom to her to her room. When she was almost near, she heard something coming out from her room, she slowley opened it, she was really scared because she was thinking that it may be a killer of something.

She closed her eyes and when the door was already fully opened...

"Happy Birthday Mikan-chan!" everybody shouted

Mikan opened her eyes and she saw Hotaru, Luca, Tsubasa, Inchiou, Narumi and more, they were holding thier gifts for Mikan, but she searched the room for one person. She looked at everyone's faces, he looked for that special person, But she didn't saw the person that she was expecting to be there.

The others approached Mikan and gave thier gifts.

"Sensei! I was waiting for you" Mikan said to Narumi.

"Sorry Mikan chan but I was fixing your room for this party" Naru said.

Mikan hugged Naru... everybody greeted her, for her this was the most happiest day of her life. They had fun, they played games an stuff. They had a party on Mikan's room everybody had fun but Mikan was disapionted because the person the she was expecting to be there didn't come, she stared out the window while everybody was dancing all around her room with loud music. While she was staring outside, something caught her eyes... The Kuro Neko, staring at her

She went out of the room and left everybody there to go outside...

Natsume was sitting at the Sakura tree. She climbed up,

"Natsume, why didn't you went to my room and celebrate my birthday with the others?" Mikan said while sitting beside Natsume.

Natume didn't reply back, he was just staring at the ground...

Mikan was looking at Natsume... Tears were already coming out of Mikan's eyes.

"Oh, I guess that you just really hated me this much" Mikan said while crying.

Mikan was about to climb down when Natsume grabbed her hand and pulled her up for a kiss. They kissed each other passionately... They stopped to catch their breaths then natsume smiled and wiped Mikan's tears.

"Mikan, Sorry for all the bad things that I have done to you. Sorry for all the insults and more... I hope that you could forgive me, I did those because I wanted you to hate me, to get away from me, because I didn't want you to be involved to someone like me. I never wanted you to get hurt, I wanted to protect you by getting away from you. But I guess that my strategy didn't work, because no matter how hard I try to push you away... you kept on coming back. But I won't be doing that anymore... because now, I want you to be my inspiration to live, to not loose hope, you are my light Mikan, you are my life. I will do everything to protect you. I'll do everything, even if i'll have to risk my life I will do it... just to keep you safe. You're important to me... I hope that you feel the same way." Natsume sincerely said while covering his face with his bangs.

Mikan smiled from what she heard because they felt the same was. Mikan Hugged Natsume and wisphered something to his ear.

"Natsume, No matter how hard you try to push me, I will never leave you. I want to be with you till we get old, I want ot spend my lifetime with you and I will love you forever, until the last moment of my life I want to be with you... I don't care what i'll loose for this wish of mine to be granted but I don't care." Mikan said, while still hugging Natsume.

Natsume hugged her back and said "Aishteru my Mikan"

Then mikan replied back "Aishteru my Kuro Neko"

~Then they lived happily ever after.. THE END:))

* * *

Yay!:)) My second fanfic is officially done! Hahaha:)) and to tell you... I also made this the same day that I made REVENGE IS SWEETER THAN I THOUGHT... But I made that while we were still going to the port but I made this when we were alreay on the ship... Yeah:)) We are going to our province!.. Made this out of boredom. So sorry if it's short... But anyways Please leave comments and reviews!

-bhndthycrmsneys.


End file.
